Twisted Hope
by Skipper137
Summary: What if, instead of Iggy, it was Fang? What if Fang had been blinded instead? Would Iggy still be the same bomb-making pyro we love and Fang Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome? And what about Max? Would she still love him as well... or would she love Iggy?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey readers! Hope you enjoy this fic, and I've learned a few things from my last fic, which I will still update on, so hopefully this one is better. I'm always aiming to improve, so send me your suggestions and comments! Story starts from back at the school before Iggy was blinded, then skips around a bit. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Disclaimer: Trust me, that is not my name on the cover of Maximum Ride**

Twisted Hope

What if, instead of Iggy, it was _Fang?_ What if Fang had been blinded instead of Iggy? Would Iggy still be the same bomb-making pyro we love and Fang Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome? And what about Max? Would she still love him as well... or would she fall in love with Iggy?

Twisted Hope

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Max PoV

"Fang?" I whispered softly from inside my cage. "You asleep?" No reply. I moved closer to the edge of my cage, where I knew the dark haired boy was sleeping. "Fang!" I whispered, louder this time.

"Max?" he mumbled. "What is it?" he asked, opening his eyes. He sat up, or rather, as far up as we could sit in a cramped cage.

I pointed to the empty cages next to mine. "They're gone!" I whimpered, a note of panic in my voice. Fang looked worried also, shrugging slightly.

"Maybe the whitecoats took them?" he guessed. I shook my head. "Not all at once, they've never done that before, besides they would have taken all of us," I explained. Fang bit his lip, but shrugged again.

"I'm sure they'll come back, right?"

"I dunno."

He curled up to sleep again, and I sighed. He was never one for talking much. I closed my eyes as well. No sense in worrying now, the others would come back later. And if not, I would get them back.

A few hours, or it could have been minutes, later I opened my eyes. A clanging noise echoed around me, and I glanced around to see the rest of my Flock; Iggy, carrying baby Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy climbing back into their cages. Iggy set Angel down into Gazzy's cage, the two were so young and small they could share.

Fang looked over to Iggy and Nudge, smiling in relief. I gave a small smile as well, since no one looked hurt. "Jeb took us and was talking to us about stuff," Iggy explained.

The smile disappeared off my face. "Why just you guys, what about me and Fang?" I asked, feeling a little jealous. "And why Angel and Gazzy, they can't understand!" I continued. "What about us, we need to know stuff too!"

Iggy shrugged. "He just said to bring everyone but you guys. I don't know why, he just did."

"Well what'd he tell you?" Fang cut in.

"Just stupid stuff about how to clean our feathers, stuff like that."

I laughed. "Oh, he taught us that last week. He'll have to teach Angel and Gazzy, they probably didn't understand it." "Yeah," Nudge piped in. "But he also said tomorrows testing day, and that one of us is going."

We all fell silent at that. Testing day is the worse, when one of us gets brutally tested on by evil scientists. Sometimes the experiments don't even have a purpose, it's just for torture. We all have scars and memories of cruel experiments, except maybe for Angel or Gazzy.

"Who's going?" Fang demanded quietly. We all held our breath. We didn't want any of us to go, but it's even worse when we know who it is, who is probably going to be suffering and being tortured tomorrow. I would rather it be me instead of Nudge, or Gazzy, or innocent Angel. Me, Fang, and Iggy are all used to daily pain and torture, but Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are still so young.

Nudge gulped. "Iggy," she murmured. Iggy nodded in fear, he already knew it.

I glanced at Iggy with sympathy, feeling fear and worry as well for my brother. Well, technically he's not my brother, but I like to think of all us freaks as family. A Flock, I guess, since we all have wings and stuff. We can't fly though, and if we try to learn, we get hurt by the whitecoats.

Iggy shrugged. "No biggie," he reassured us, trying to push it off. But his eyes told the real story.

He was scared. Any of us would be if we were in his place. We all had been in his place. We knew what it was like, what he would face in the morning. Being roughly clawed by Erasers, evil whitecoats sneering and mocking your pitiful resistance, then being led away, unsure if you would live, if you would ever see your family again.

"Max, I heard them talking about a big operation. Is that… bad?" Iggy shuddered. "It probably is." I bit my lip and nodded. Whatever the whitecoats had planned, it probably wasn't good.

"After one of us gets tested, Jeb usually comes and lets us out of our cages for a while though," I tried to comfort him. "And then we get let out and can stretch our legs and wings." Iggy mumbled something and turned away. I strained my ears to hear him.

"But what if I don't come back? Then how can I enjoy it?"

"Iggy, you'll come back. And if you don't, we'll kill all the whitecoats to avenge you, and all the erasers too. And then we will bring you back, okay?" I declared firmly.

Iggy gave a weak smile. "Thanks Max." He yawned and closed his eyes. Everyone else was asleep. I closed my eyes too, and was just about to fall asleep, when I heard Iggy mumble something.

"I'll stay here, Max. Just for you. I'd never leave you alone."

I cracked my eyes open. Iggy was snoring. Did I imagine what he said? Was I dreaming? Or maybe he meant me _and _the rest of the Flock. He probably meant that. Why would he single me out? I was just being stupid. It was because I was tired. I need sleep, and I had to be alert tomorrow. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2: It Must be a Mistake

**Authors Note: Wow I am shocked! An hour or so after I posted my first chapter, I was getting reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited me or my story! I really really really appreciate it! It means so much to me :) Well enough of my blabbing, on with the story! Disclaimer: Have you seen this plot anywhere in the MR series? No? Then I guess I don't own Max Ride**

Twisted Hope

Chapter 2: It Must be a Mistake

Fang PoV

My eyes flickered open. It was still dark out, and the sun hadn't risen, far as I could tell. Everyone else was awake. Oops. Iggy was gazing out of his cage, watching for any whitecoats. Oh, right, it was his day to be tested on.

"Iggy, you'll be fine," Max reassured him.

She was always doing stuff like that, trying to be the bravest and everything. Maybe it was because she was the oldest, but she was almost like the unofficial leader of our little gang. Of course, we all consider each other family since we have the same mutations and stuff, but that doesn't mean that we can't die at any time. Plenty of experiments die daily, and we are no different. Max could die, then maybe me or Iggy would have to take her place, since we are the next oldest.

"Max, maybe we could follow Iggy, and stop him from getting hurt. The whitecoats don't let us out of our cages though, except for tests, or Jeb when he wants to talk to us and teach us stuff. Or we could ask the whitecoats nicely, although they seem really mean so they would probably ignore us. I hope Iggy isn't hurt too bad. I don't really know what cruel experiments are like since I haven't gone for anything too bad yet; the worse was when I had to run on that stupid treadmill for hours. It was so boring and I was getting tired. Maybe they are gonna make Iggy do that. I hope so, that doesn't seem too bad compared to some of the stuff you and Fang told me about."

Nudge took a short breath.

"Hey what color are Angel's wings she's so small I can't really tell, they look kinda white, but of course we are all so dirty we can't tell if white feathers are white, or actually brown, or maybe even grey. I know Fang's are black, that's kinda obvious, but Iggy's I can't tell, and I think mine are sorta light brown. Yours look like two different colors, Max. Our wings are so interesting, I wonder if we can fly on them. I want to, and I would fly so high, and maybe touch a cloud, they look so soft and fluffy. I wonder if we could all land on a cloud, and maybe sleep on it, or if it would taste like it looks. Clouds look like they would taste yummy, all white and puffy and good, hey I wonder if we could feel a cloud. They look white, but are they really? They could be grey, or tan, or pink, or-" Nudge babbled on and on.

I started to tune her out; it was so easy, especially when she seemed to jump from topic to topic without taking a breath. She always talked so much, it was sometimes annoying, but it always kept our minds off some of the darker topics.

"Nudge, please," Iggy moaned, clutching his head. Nudge stopped and giggled, embarrassed. "Sorry, Iggy," she apologized.

An Eraser stepped into the room. "Shut up, birdies," he growled. He marched over to Iggy's cage. Iggy froze and shrank back to the far corner.

The Eraser laughed and marched over to Nudge's cage. Nudge was mute for once, trembling silently. The Eraser grinned and raked his claws down the bars of her cage, creating an awful screech. Nudge winced but stayed silent.

The Eraser walked over and bent down near Gazzy and Angel's cage. He whipped out a pair of shiny new keys and unlocked the door, pulling out Angel. Gazzy began to cry. "Shut up, freak," he muttered, slamming the door.

Angel looked up at the Eraser and smiled. He snarled and poked her, but not enough to hurt her. She giggled and squirmed in the wolf man's arms. The Eraser grunted in annoyance and tugged at her new wings, making her whimper pitifully. The Eraser chuckled.

"Now that's more like it," he smirked, setting her back down in her cage. "You're way too happy, we're going to have to break your little heart soon enough. Or maybe we'll just make it so you know exactly what everyone feels about you. Then when everyone feels hateful toward you, I'll like to see you laughing then."

The Eraser spat scornfully and strutted out of the room, calling behind his shoulder, "Oh, and it is your testing day, freak, I'll be back in a minute to grab you." I gaped at him in shock. He was pointing at me, not Iggy! It was Iggy's testing day, not mine!

"Fang, why was he pointing at you? I thought it was Iggy's turn today?" Max gasped.

Iggy's eyes stretched wide, and he looked stunned. "I, maybe he meant me?" Iggy whispered. "How is it your turn?"

"I don't know. How would I know? I don't pick who goes and who doesn't," I snapped irritably.

Iggy looked put out. "Hey, sorry Iggs, I'm just… confused and worried, okay?" I apologized. I shrugged off Max's concerned stare and tuned out the Flock's comforting words. I wasn't in the mood.

A whitecoat slinked in the room. Her vivid red hair shone in the dim light, it was glossy and shiny. I gulped, it was my turn. An Eraser stepped in with the whitecoat, and the two headed towards my cage.

"Fang," Nudge whispered tearfully, she looked like she was about to cry.

I glared at the Eraser as he unlocked my cage. I would be brave for my family. The whitecoat glanced at me and signaled to the Eraser. He reached in and yanked my arm, pulling me out. I stumbled and landed on my knees. "Get up," the whitecoat demanded, kicking my leg. She was weak, it hardly hurt. I stood up anyway and walked from the room.

I turned around. My eyes fell upon my friends, the only family I had ever known. Baby Angel and Gazzy, watching me, not really understanding. Nudge, her eyes filled with fear and concern. Iggy, his sky blue eyes filled with sorrow. "It should have been me," he silently communicated. And finally, Max, her eyes filled with pain and understanding. "You'll be okay," she murmured.

I nodded briefly to all of them, before turning back around and leaving the room. "This one," the whitecoat ordered, pointing towards a large operating room down the hall. Surprise, just like everything else, it was mostly white.

I was shoved and then strapped down to a cold metal table. Another whitecoat with slicked back brown hair, cold grey eyes and a large round nose approached me.

"Young man today is an important day for you," he began. I rolled my eyes. Just get to the suffering already. "You are undergoing an important test, because we are improving your night vision, so your vision will be better then ordinary raptor vision."

I gasped. They were going to test on my eyes?

"You are the first of many to undergo such an important experiment, and your data, whether failed or a success will help many in the future."

Oh, great. So now not only were my eyes to be tested on, but it might fail now? And I was to be the first?

"Fortunate for you, we were going to test it on the pale one, but we figured your eyesight would benefit more from this experiment and that you will have more of a success. Now, we need you to relax, and it will be over soon."

So Iggy really was supposed to be tested on. Figures it would be me instead. But they actually thought I would go voluntarily? Fat chance.

"Shut up," I hissed, struggling on my restraints. "Can't you just get to the torture already? And this has to be some mistake, usually you jerks go in order, I was already tested on this week!"

Red hair laughed at me. "This isn't a test, this is an operation. And since you plan to fight, we will fight just the same," she sneered.

She reached behind me and yanked my wings out, so they were spread out instead of tucked in. My restraints tightened and a creepy machine reached for my face. It grabbed my eyelids and forced them open, so now I couldn't blink. My eyes began to water and tears spilled down, streaking my cheeks.

"Okay, insert the needles," a voice behind me demanded. I felt needles prick the skin on my right hand. Tears blurred my vision.

I struggled to remember the faces of the Flock. I would imprint them into my brain. I refuse to let the last thing I see before this is over to be that ugly whitecoat. Max. Iggy. Nudge. Gazzy. Angel. Max. Iggy. Nudge. Gazzy. Angel.

I froze suddenly, their faces melting out of my head. A surgical blade was heading towards my eye. No. No. _No._ "Get away," I screeched.

The blade touched my eye. Pain exploded. My eyesight faded. All I felt was the burning in my right eye. That blade was slicing it now, and I felt something warm trickle down my face. Tears? Or blood? I writhed on the table, screaming violently.

I dimly heard concerned voices mumble in the background. More pain burst, this time seemingly from the back of my skull. I shrieked again, begging and pleading. My eyes were stinging, and everything was black.

I felt liquid and something cold on my hand. Ice? It didn't hurt as much as my eyes. The icy feeling spread up my arms and through my entire body. It turned warm, hot now. It was relaxing. Somewhere deep in my subconscious I knew I was being drugged. My body stopped thrashing and I felt my mind begin to lighten.

Images swirled through my head, and I felt blissful. My eyes weren't stinging, and I was floating, unaware of anything, not caring. I was flying on my own private cloud. Suddenly, I stooped thinking any kind of thoughts, and I was lost in a veil of darkness, silence buzzing in my ears. One fuzzy thought echoed through my brain before I was gone completely. "I bet Max will love me now that I have super vision."


	3. Lost and Sound

**Authors Note: Again, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys really made my day, and I loved reading each and every single review! Thank you sooo much! After this chapter, the story will skip ahead a bit, maybe to the E house or later. **

Twisted Hope

Chapter 3: Lost and Sound

Iggy PoV

I watched as Fang was dragged away. It hurt me to still be in my cage, while he was being tortured. I could hardly stand to look at him as he was pulled, but I forced myself to anyway. I hope he understood that I was sorry, that I would do anything to trade places with him. But I couldn't, I was helpless.

"He'll be fine," Max muttered, more for her then us. I shrugged at her, reaching my arm through the bars to grasp her hand.

"Max, you don't control the world, you don't know that. He could be dead now, and we would never know. Don't you think if we could do anything, I would have switched with him? But we can't, and neither can Fang. Tons of experiments die every day, and we are no different. Fang could die; you can't fool yourself that he can't. We all could die. Maybe that's why we shouldn't get too attached to anyone in here."

Max glared at me and jerked her hand out of mine. "Shut up Iggy, we are all special, and we won't die long as I can help it. Fang is important to me, I don't know about you, and if you don't care, then leave me and Nudge alone. We will care about Fang ourselves."

I huffed, annoyed. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to make you feel better. I care about him too, you know."

Max still looked angry, but she tried to brush it off. "Okay, sorry. I just care about us and your right, we could die, but that doesn't make it any easier."

I nodded, I understood. "I know, Max, and I feel like this is all my fault."

Max sighed. "Yeah, but it doesn't sound like he's being hurt or anything, so maybe he's okay," she suggested.

Suddenly somebody yelled for someone, or some thing, to get away. That's when we heard the screaming. It was Fang, definitely. He sounded like he was in pure agony, and we heard him screech and scream, again and again.

Everyone was frozen in shock, listening to him. Nudge began to cry, trying to stifle her sobs. Max was gripping her fist so tight her knuckles were white, and her face was twitching slightly, her bottom lip was trembling. Even Angel and Gazzy were quiet, looking a little frightened.

I couldn't move, couldn't breath. Every sound, every scream I heard, felt like a knife to the heart. Fang was suffering; he was in absolute agonizing pain, and it should have been me.

Why was it Fang, the quiet, thoughtful, sweet brother? He didn't deserve this. I did. I felt like ripping my feathers out, one by one, until I had no wings left. That wouldn't even be half the payback I deserved. Because Fang was hurting, maybe even dying, and where was I? Safe and sound with the Flock around me for comfort. And Fang was alone.

I bit my tongue. I tasted blood, good. Let me bleed to death. It would serve me right. Fang was in more pain then my bleeding tongue, so what did it matter if I was hurt?

The screams stopped. Fang was probably dead now, and it was me who killed him. I was a murderer.

"Iggy? You okay?" Max mumbled. No, I would never be okay without my brother.

"Yeah, Max, I'm fine," I lied. No need to make her feel bad for me as well.

"Iggy, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything. It was those stupid, stupid whitecoats!" Max yelled, punching the floor of her cage. Dang, that probably hurt.

"Max-" I began.

"No, Iggy, it wasn't you okay? It was the whitecoats. If Fang is dead, blame them, not you. Don't beat yourself up for something you can't control!" she practically yelled in my face. I paused, not knowing what to do.

Max turned away from me and put her wings up, shielding her expression. "Max?" I asked, wondering if she was okay.

Max took a deep breath and turned back towards me, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes?" she murmured shakily.

I gave her a small half smile. "Everything will be okay, I promise." I reached out and grabbed her hands, holding them in mine. I extended my wings and curled them around her back, and looked deep into her eyes. "We can survive, even without Fang."

Max exhaled slowly. "You're right, but he will come back. I know he will."

I let go of her hands and drew my wings back. "Never give up hope," I echoed. "No matter how twisted."

Just then, we heard a shuffling noise. The door opened and Fang walked in, holding onto the hand of a whitecoat with bright red hair. She marched him over to his cage, and gently pushed him into it. He sat there, not saying a word, but at least alive and breathing.

"Fang!" Nudge cried joyfully. "You're alive!" Max grinned as well, and nodded, agreeing with Nudge.

"Fang, I'm sorry, but you're okay and alive, that's all that matters. And I would rather it had been me instead of you, but I'm just glad you don't seem hurt too bad, and I can't believe you're okay after all that," I stuttered.

Fang was silent, not responding. He just sat there, his dark wings curled around him, with his eyes closed.

"Fang?" I asked him nervously. What was wrong?

Fang sighed. "Iggy, do me a favor," he whispered, his voice soft and low.

"Sure, anything," I replied, waiting patiently.

"Describe the area around us, and the locations of each of you," he begged.

"Why? Just open your eyes and see us for yourself," Max explained, like it was something obvious.

"Just describe it," pleaded Fang.

I frowned. Odd request, but I'd do it. I owed to him. I described the area and the locations of our cages, even the colors.

Fang nodded towards his left. "Thanks, Iggy," he mumbled.

"Uh, I'm over here," I answered, gesturing towards the right.

Fang frowned, and shrugged lightly. "Oh, right, silly me."

Nudge looked puzzled. "Fang, can you open your eyes?" she demanded. "I can," he retorted. "Then do it," Nudge shot back. Fang shook his head. "No."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, I felt fear begin to creep up my spine and cause me to shiver. What was wrong with his eyes?

"Fang, no matter what we will always love you, even if the whitecoats turned your eyes pink or something. Let me see your beautiful black eyes, we really care about you, no matter what," Max insisted.

Fang bit his lip, and slowly opened his eyes. The pupils seemed lighter, still black but… paler somehow. They gazed off in the distance, not focusing on anything. Fang was blind.

Fang snarled angrily. "Yeah, I'm blind now. They messed up my vision. I will never see the sun, or your wings, or mine, or the sky, or anything ever again! So stop staring at me, I may be blind but I can still feel you guys watching me. I am blind, handicapped, a failure. I should just die now, because I'm useless. I don't blame you Iggy; it was those whitecoats, not you. Besides, maybe it's better this way. Now you don't have to worry about me getting in the way, because I'm probably going to die anyway!"

That was the longest phrase I had ever heard Fang say. With that statement, he shuddered, and burst into tears. I had never seen Fang cry, either. Not even when his leg and wing broke in an accident with an Eraser.

Fang was probably the toughest of us all, maybe even Max, yet here he was, crying. All because of one stupid mistake, one twisted whitecoats hope for better eyesight. They ruined him, ruined us, and ruined his life. And they would pay for tormenting my brother like this. Fang is blind, but that doesn't mean he still can't escape with us. Together, we will destroy the School. I will avenge him, even if it's the last thing I do.


	4. Shopping

**Authors Note: Hmm, I felt Ch. 3 was a bit rushed, so I took my time on this chapter and made it longer too. That's why my update was a bit late so sorry about that. It was typed so quickly, I even forgot my disclaimer! Oops. And I cannot believe I only have 3 chapters up and 16 reviews! That's amazing! I am so excited right now! Thank you to any and all reviewers, there are no words to describe how amazing you people are! Disclaimer: (I remembered) Nope, no ownership of MR, but it's on my Christmas list!**

Twisted Hope

Chapter 4:

Max PoV

"Iggy! Get down here and make breakfast already! I'm hungry!" I called from the kitchen. Well, somebody's got to do it, and I'm pretty sure no one wants that to be me. I would probably burn the whole house down or something.

"Hey Max," a sleepy looking Gazzy mumbled. He trudged over towards me and yawned. "Anyone else up yet?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not that I know of, but they're about to be," I told him. I walked up the stairs and into Iggy's room. "Wake up," I shouted, shaking him lightly. Apparently not light enough, as he fell out of bed and hit the floor.

"What was that for? I was awake!" he yelled, sitting up and glaring at me.

"Sorry, here," I apologized, pulling him off the floor and onto his feet. Iggy nodded and headed down the stairs. A few minutes later, I heard the sounds of him grabbing pots and cooking objects from the shelf.

I stepped into to Nudge's room and propped open the door. She was still snoring. "Rise and shine, breakfast will be ready soon!" I said cheerfully, pulling off her blanket. She moaned.

"Not hungry," she cried, grabbing her covers back.

I sighed dramatically. "Okay then, you can sleep while everyone else goes shopping with me."

Nudge gasped and jolted out of bed. "Okay, I'm awake! O wow we're going shopping? Where? I hope it's Walmart, or any store really, I'm just glad for an excuse to fly and go shop! I think I'm going to buy clothes, of course, and maybe some new magazines, and that new CD I've been wanting, and more hair clips, and some glittery lip gloss, and a bunch of makeup too, and a jacket, mine sorta has a hole in it, oh yeah I also need some sneakers, and a new hairbrush would be nice, and-"

"Nudge, I'm going food shopping."

Nudge looked a little deflated.

Well, if I absolutely had to go shop, it would be for stuff we had to have, like food. We all had good enough clothes to wear; besides I was running a bit low on the cash that Jeb had left over. Wow, I missed him, but we were doing fine alone too.

"Okay Max, that's fun also! We need lots of food, and you should get those chocolate chip things so Iggy can make those chocolate chip pancakes, and ice cream, and you should take Iggy with you, he knows all the food that tastes good and what to buy, because no offense but you can't really cook good. Oh yeah all those weird spices Iggy put on that pizza last night tasted funny, but not bad funny, just different, and I liked it. What did he put in it again? Something with a P or a G or something, I'll have to ask him. Maybe we should go get a movie too, we can watch it tonight! But we would need popcorn, and we're out. I guess we could buy some, although wait Gazzy and Iggy blew the microwave up, so we can't buy it anyway because we can't pop it-"

"They did what!" I fumed. Nudge backed away, and nodded. "It happened last week though," she informed me.

I huffed and headed towards Angel's room, calling behind my shoulder, "Get dressed and go down for breakfast."

Angel was already in the hallway, and heading downstairs. "Hey, I was just about to wake you up," I smiled.

She grinned and whispered to me, "Gazzy's afraid you'll figure out the microwave is missing, but Iggy thinks you'll never notice since you don't use it."

I sucked in a breath. They are so dead, wait until I get my hands on them, they'll never see it coming. Angel laughed. "I'll keep it quiet until later," she promised, skipping down the steps.

I turned around and nearly hit Fang. "How do you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what, walk?" he replied. "Not easy, trust me."

"No, creep up on me so silently," I demanded.

He smirked. "It's real easy, with your big mouth yelling about the stupid microwave. It's just a microwave; you can buy a new one."

I snorted. "Okay, I don't like shopping, so Nudge can buy it. I'll bet she'll buy a bright pink one, and while she's at it, she can buy your clothes too. How do you feel dressed in pink and purple?"

Fang stopped smiling, and seemed to consider it. "Sure, I'd love that, go ahead, make the poor blind guy who can't see what he's wearing be mocked because of it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Fang, now come on Iggy made breakfast."

He nodded and followed me down the stairs, slipping into his regular seat next to me and Nudge, who was by Angel, then Iggy, then Gazzy, who sits by me. Our table goes in a circle, so it's really easy to just place food in the center so everyone can grab whatever they want.

Iggy sauntered over, carrying a tray of French toast, eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, toast, and orange juice. It smelled delicious. Iggy placed the food in the center, and I grabbed some cups and helped pour the orange juice for everyone.

"Dig in," Iggy invited, and so we all snatched food and piled our plates high. The only sound was our contented chewing, until Nudge decided to break it.

"Hey Max says we're going shopping today! And that we're buying food, and those pancakes with the chocolate chip things, and ice cream, and that awesome Twilight movie with that vampire and werewolf, and clothes and makeup, and a sparkly new purse, and-"

I glared at Nudge. "I said we were buying food _only_," I countered.

Gazzy sighed in relief. "Great, I was hoping you weren't gonna buy that movie."

"How could you not like Twilight? It's the best!" Nudge replied, shocked.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure every girl dreams of being stalked by a creepy guy who sings or playing Frisbee with her friend who drinks toilet water."

"That does not happen! And what do you know?" Nudge objected.

Iggy shrugged. "The movie previews look lame." "Yeah," Gazzy agreed.

"Guys, it doesn't matter, I'm not buying the movie anyway!" I intervened. "Come on; let's stretch our wings a bit before we fly to the store."

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. Fang nodded as well.

"Let's go!" Gazzy shouted, leaping off the table and jumping out the front door. Nudge and Iggy followed, pursued by Angel, so only me and Fang were left in the kitchen.

"This way Fang," I said, guiding him through the door.

"I know my way by now," he snapped.

"Hey, just trying to help," I retorted.

"Thanks, but I'm not completely helpless," he responded.

We exited and opened our wings, beating them at the same time and simultaneously shooting into the sky. The rest of the Flock was waiting for us, hovering together.

"Alright, everyone got windbreakers?"

Choruses of yea, yep, yes, and of course echoed.

"Good, follow!" I ordered, leading the way to the grocery.

My right hand, or right wing, you could say, man Iggy led the way, Fang, my best friend, second, and then Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

I know, I know, why wasn't my best friend first? Well because he was blind, it was harder for him to be second in command, and if something happened to me, he really wouldn't be able to lead. It was extremely sad, but at least he never knew that if he could have been able to see, he would have been second.

Iggy suddenly swerved ahead of me, dropping down a few feet. "Iggy, what the freak?" I shouted.

He paused and flew back up, and whispered into my ear. "Sorry, just something I wanted to see."

"What'd you wanna see?" questioned Angel from the back.

I looked down in the general direction Iggy had fallen. "You are so dead!" I screeched, smacking the back of his head.

"Why?" asked Angel. She scanned Iggy's thoughts. "Oh," she responded.

"What?" Nudge demanded. Angel flew besides her and murmured into her ear. Gazzy flew besides her and listened also.

Iggy blushed, and looked down at the ground again.

"Tell Fang what you saw Iggy, in perfect detail," I smirked.

"Okay," Iggy shrugged and flew over to Fang and started whispering.

"No, out loud so everyone can hear. We don't want to exclude people."

Iggy sighed. He knew there was no way to get around this. "Fine, I saw some people."

"What kind of people?" I insisted.

Iggy muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I saw these girls, who were in bikinis," he grinned.

Gazzy cracked up laughing, although he and everyone else already knew this.

Iggy flew ahead, he hated when I singled him out like that. But the sexist pig deserved it.

"Hey look!" It's the store!" Nudge shouted excitedly, pointing.

We swooped down and landed behind a grassy hill. We pulled out our windbreakers from my pack, and slipped them on. Once I made sure all our wings were hidden, we strolled out into the parking lot nonchalantly.

"Okay, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy, you guys go treats and sweets shopping. Me, Fang, and Angel will go regular food shopping. Anything special you need Ig?"

"Yeah," Iggy replied, pulling out a list. I took it, my eyes bugging out at all the weird foods and spices. How would I ever find all this?

"It's okay, I'll help you," Angel giggled. "I know what most of that stuff is, and Iggy can tell me in his mind the others."

I nodded. Okay, that could work. We all dashed into the store, grabbed two carts, and I handed the second group a fifty.

"Hey, maybe we can buy other stuff too?" Nudge begged.

I shook my head no.

God, I loved shopping so much. (Note the sarcasm)


	5. Fang's Desire and Iggy's Idea

**Authors Note: Unfortunately, I have been busy these last couple of days, so chapters 3 and 4 have not been up to my usual standards. I have worked hard on chapter 5, so hopefully it will make up for my lack of skill I showed on my previous chapters. Or at least, I thought so anyway. Still I received many positive reviews, and I really love that so many of you seem to be enjoying this story! Thanks everyone, once again, for your fabulous reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own, but I really wish I did**

Twisted Hope

Chapter 5: Hidden Shadows

Fang PoV

Shopping was finally over. Of course, I couldn't go alone; I had to stay with Max the entire time. She always treated me like a child, like I was seven instead of almost her age. Iggy, on the other hand, was treated his age, just like the rest of the Flock. It sometimes hurt to be singled out.

We were at our house, and Iggy was unpacking the groceries. Max, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge decided to go flying, but I wasn't in the mood.

It did help clear my thoughts, but I'm not capable of flying alone, apparently, unless Angel was with me. I loved when it was just Angel flying with me, the kid understood me so well, probably because she could read my thoughts, and know what I was feeling. Sometimes she actually let me fly alone, instead of watching over me. What, did Max think I was going to hit a cloud or something?

I paused, walking into the kitchen. I heard Iggy stuffing food and cooking utensils into the cabinets, and I could faintly hear the sounds of the kids screaming in delight.

"Why didn't you want to go flying, Fang?" Iggy asked me. I shrugged, and tried to look in the general direction where I heard his voice.

"I didn't want to, but if you want you can go and I'll finish the unpacking."

Iggy's footsteps slowed and I heard his feet shuffle on the tile. "Well, thanks, but I can do it, besides I don't want anything to get mixed up or put in the wrong place."

I bit my cheek to keep from snapping back a reply. Just like Max, he was acting like I was stupid or a little baby. Without another word, I walked upstairs towards my room, opening the door and flopping on the bed.

I wasn't tired though, so I decided to arrange my desk. It has assorted knick knacks on it, not anything interesting or special. Just textured items that I enjoy feeling, and imagining what colors they are. I haven't forgotten what colors look like, and in my dreams I imagine I can see again, where I am flying in the sky, my Flock around me.

My favorite color is black, because it is the opposite of white. White is the color of the whitecoats, the people who ruined my eyes. White is one of my least favorite colors.

The other color I hate is red. Red was the color of the whitecoat's hair, the one who helped with my operation. She had vivid red hair, I remember that very clearly. I will never date anyone with red hair; at least I will try not too. If Max had red hair, I might reconsider, although I'm almost positive it is light brown with blond streaks.

About thirty minutes later, I heard light footsteps skipping up the stairs. Angel.

"Fang, come outside with us, the rest of the Flock is there."

I shook my head. I imagined Angel pouting, her innocent blue eyes begging.

"Please Fang, Max wants to talk to you." I shook my head again. Max doesn't care about me, and she was probably going to give me more restrictions anyway.

"No she won't!" Angel objected. "Besides, it is something you should probably hear."

My curiosity got the better of me. I slid off the bed and followed Angel, placing my hand on the smooth wood panels of the wall, my fingertips instinctively tracing the grooves and notches on the surface.

Angel knew she didn't have to guide me, that I could find my way by myself. She opened the front door, and I heard a steady whipping noise, the sound of wings beating against the air.

Angel snapped her wings out and I copied her, listening to her own wings fight the wind. I flew up besides her, and glanced over at Max when I felt her feathers brush my arm.

"What?" I demanded, shooting further away from her.

I heard Max shift, and I guessed that her arms were crossed.

"Fang, I remember when you could see. You were never this withdrawn or rude, and now you hardly ever talk to anyone, you're always yelling at us, and you hardly ever smile anymore. Maybe it's because you're blind, maybe because you were just younger then. I don't know, but you could be a little nicer."

I mentally cursed. That was what I had to hear, according to Angel? I paused, considering. I had to choose the right words. I reviewed my options. Create an excuse, be accused of lying. Tell the truth, and hurt everyone's feelings.

"Well, maybe I never talk to you because-" Think, Fang, think. "Because you always treat me like a five year old." Great, I told the truth, now I probably hurt her.

But Max just snorted, and dismissed the idea. "I do not! I treat you the same and I know you're not five."

"That is not what I meant; you don't let me do the same things Iggy does."

Max huffed impatiently. "And what does Iggy do that you don't?"

"He gets to fly alone, he can lead when you're away, he can shop alone, his ideas aren't laughed at and ridiculed, he is allowed to carry some money with him, you let him leave the house without your permission sometimes, you let him teach the younger ones, and you consider him more important because he is actually useful to the Flock. Yet we are about the same age."

Max exhaled sharply and brushed her wings under mine. "Is that why you're always so reserved?"

"Yes," I responded evenly.

"Well I treat you both the same, and you are useful to us."

I didn't believe her. "How, what do I do that's so special?"

"Well, you can sneak up on just about anyone; you are an excellent fighter, you're really strong; mentally and physically, and you're hearing is amazing," Max insisted.

I closed my eyes and tucked my wings in, savoring the exhilarating rush of freefall. When I heard Angel gasp, I estimated I was close to the ground, and I flared my wings, wincing at the slight pain of my feathers carrying me like a parachute. I let my wings straighten, and I let myself glide a few feet before stretching my feet out and hitting the grass.

I walked towards the house, calling behind my shoulder, "Thanks, Max."

Angel started to giggle, and I was confused, wondering what was so funny. Suddenly I stumbled and tripped, falling over the edge of the canyon. I had gone the wrong way. I was glad Max couldn't see me blush; I was embarrassed I didn't know where the house was. I slowly unfurled my wings and turned back around, landing on the edge again. Counting my steps this time, I made my way back to the house, managing to make my way inside.

Gazzy and Nudge were asleep; I heard both of them snoring. Iggy was stretched out on the couch, reading a book, the pages rustling slightly. I heard the book close when I walked in, and the couch creaked as he sat up.

"I'm smirking Fang, I saw your little stunt just now," he laughed. I gave a weak smile, and nodded. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside him, and sighed.

Iggy noticed my expression, and I immediately felt his gaze on me. "What's up?" he demanded.

I shrugged. "Have you ever noticed that Max treats me differently then she does you?"

Iggy paused, not saying a word. He shifted his position on the couch, and tapped his fingers on the arm rest. "Maybe a little," he finally admitted. "But it's not exactly something new, this has been going on since forever."

"I know," I muttered. "But I was hoping to fix it."

"Why?" Iggy questioned.

"I don't want to be thought of as a kid forever Iggy!"

"Okay," Iggy agreed. "I'll help you, but I want to ask you something first."

"Sure, anything," I nodded.

Iggy grabbed my hand and pressed it against his face. The corners were curved upwards, he was smiling.

"I'm thinking about asking Max out. You know, on a date. What do you think? I know you're close to her, what does she think of me? I want to know, just in case she thinks of me as just her brother."

My breath caught in my throat. What should I say? Max was my best friend, and I had always had a secret hope we could be more. But if she was going with Iggy that could never happen. But I didn't want to lie to him either; he was my brother, my Flock member, my family. And I could hardly blame him for wanting to date Max. I was torn now, between my desire for Max, and my loyalty towards Iggy.


	6. Hidden Shadows

**Authors Note: Yay! Another chapter is up! Unfortunately, with Christmas coming soon, I was busy and could not update, and then, after I typed this chapter, my computer deleted it! So I had to retype it! I was so mad! I hope no one forgot about me. To make up for that, this chapter will be extra long, I'm hoping to get about 2500 words. I was originally planning on following the basic plot of the books, but I seemed to have strayed from that idea. Tell me what you guys think! Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: Apparently I write on FF instead of actually publishing. Why? Because that would be called plagiarism, meaning I don't own MR.**

Twisted Hope

Chapter 6: Hidden Shadows

Iggy PoV

When Fang walked in, looking a bit sad, I decided to ask him what was wrong. Fang was like a rock, he almost never showed any emotion, and when he did, you knew something major had happened.

Once he explained things to me, I felt a little like laughing. I wasn't trying to be mean, but his problem wasn't really something worth crying over. Not that Fang was crying, though.

But maybe he did have a point. Sometimes I even thought of him as someone young and maybe even a little useless. Don't get me wrong; Fang is a great brother, but he could loosen up and be a little less cold.

I decided to get his mind off his problem. I was planning on asking Max out, who better then to get advice from then someone who is a guy, and close to her?

When I told Fang the news, I expected an immediate response. Something along the lines of "Wow Iggy that's great, go for it!" I did not expect him to be unenthusiastic.

"Umm, sure Iggy, it's your choice, I guess, whatever you want."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "You don't sound happy," I accused. Fang shrugged and glanced at his hand, resting on the armrest.

"I've got to go," he mumbled, jumping up and heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't," I snarled, tackling him to the ground.

Fang struggled, twisting and clawing, trying to get out from under me. I smirked and held him tighter. "Tell me Fang," I hissed.

"No, let me go Iggy," Fang demanded. I shook my head, and pressed his face into the carpet. "Tell me, or else."

"No! Get off of me now!" Fang spat. I grinned and pulled his arms behind his back, and Fang gave a small gasp of pain. I released his arms and let them fall back onto the carpet. "Iggy," Fang warned.

I smiled and bent down on top of Fang, whispering into his ear, "Had enough? Will you tell me now?"

Fang groaned and tried to smack me in the face, but I dodged it easily and pinned his arms down.

I heard footsteps behind me, and an angry voice shouting, "What are you doing? Raping Fang?"

I blushed and jumped off him, turning around to face Max. "No, of course not! I'm not gay!"

Fang smirked and stood up as well, whispering into my ear. "You two lovers have fun." He walked out of the room, heading up the stairs.

Max started cracking up, laughing so hard a few tears streamed down her cheeks. "What were you doing?" she gasped.

I managed to keep a straight face, despite the fact I was trying not to laugh also. "Beating him up?" I muttered.

Max smirked. "Looks like you were 'beating him up' pretty good, then."

I grinned and laughed along with her. "No, honestly, I was fighting him," I admitted. "Why?" Max asked.

"He made me mad, and he wouldn't tell me something," I said, defending myself.

Max snorted. "How many times have I made you mad but you never beat me up?"

I smiled. "If I try to beat you up, you would kick my ass."

"Language, Iggy," Max scolded. "There are children here, even though it is true."

"Children like Fang," I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Max demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied, shaking my head. "Listen, I need to talk to you. Can we go flying for a minute?"

Max paused, but shrugged. I could see the confusion in her eyes, but she agreed anyway. "Sure, I guess."

She followed me out the door, and I took a breath of fresh air. "Come on," I murmured, gesturing towards the sky.

She flipped her braid behind her and snapped out her wings. I admired them for a second, the way the sunlight seemed to roll off the soft feathers, before I slowly unfurled my own wings. I let the tips of my feathers brush hers before taking a running start and leaping into the sky.

Max was soon next to me, and we zipped around in the sky, admiring the small looking trees and the wide, gaping canyon.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Max asked calmly.

I fumbled for words. "Uh, I wanted to say, just about, you know."

"What?" she encouraged.

Well, since I was up here, I might as well say it. But something was bothering me. When I first asked Fang's advice, he looked shocked, hurt, and hesitant to answer me. Did he know something that I didn't? That Max maybe doesn't like me back? Or did he think it was weird that two flock members should date? Maybe it was. I wasn't so confident anymore; Fang's reaction seemed to have sapped my courage.

"What, Iggy?" Max pressed. She was getting impatient. Might as well get it over with.

"Max, do you… like me?"

"Like you?" Max echoed. "Of course I like you! You're my right wing man, my bomb making pyro. Why wouldn't I like you?"

"No, not like as a brother, like as… something more."

"Something more? Do you mean as a boyfriend?" Max mumbled.

I nodded.

Max swallowed, and glanced at my wings. "I don't know, I really like you, but won't the Flock think that's weird?"

I shrugged. "Who cares what they think, it's your opinion that matters."

Max nodded, and frowned. "Maybe…" she sighed.

I flew closer to her. "Well? Do you? We could blend in as humans for a day, go to a restaurant, or wherever you like."

She hesitated; I could almost hear her weighing the pros and cons in her mind. Finally, she decided.

"Sure, I'd love that."

I smiled, relishing the moment. I was going on a date. With Max.

Max grinned, and flew down, heading for the house. I narrowed my eyes and darted ahead of her, my wings beating hard. I saw Max approaching out of the corner of my eye, her hair whipping out behind her. I flapped harder, faster.

A brown and white blur sped past me. Snickering, Max landed, touching the house. "I win," she crowed.

I sighed in defeat, shaking my head in disgust. "I should have thrown one of my bombs to slow you down," I teased.

She gasped, and her eyes widened. "You better not! I would toss it back at you," she declared. "And then it would blow up in your face."

"Okay," I agreed. "Go ahead," I smirked, tossing an unfinished bomb at her.

Max scoffed and swatted it away, where it rolled a few feet into the grass. I walked over and pocketed it, and headed back into the house. Max followed, closing the door behind us.

I didn't notice Fang watching us from his window. I also didn't notice the miserable and angry expression on his face. If I had, I could have comforted him. And things could have been different.

"You mind making dinner?" Max asked me. I shrugged. "Sure, no problem. You okay with burgers?"

Max nodded. "Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Angel! Iggy's making burgers! Come down!" she yelled up the steps.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel came running. Fang wasn't coming. I glanced at Angel.

"I don't know why he's not coming," she replied. She paused, obviously searching his thoughts.

Her wide blue eyes turned from concern to confusion. Then they shifted to fear, then horror, and finally, anger.

"What did you do, Max!" she screeched, racing up the stairs. Max gaped at her for a split second, before dashing after her. Without a second thought, I dropped my utensils and raced after them. I heard Nudge and Gazzy following me.

I collapsed, panting, into Fang's dark room, the lights were off. Angel was sobbing, clutching something in her fist.

"Angel?" Max murmured. Her voice was shaking slightly. Nudge and Gazzy hung in the doorway, puzzled. I crept into the room, and bent down next to Angel.

"What do you have?" I whispered, trying to tug the paper from her fist. "No!" she cried, holding the paper tighter and turning away from me.

"Max," Angel muttered, turning her tear filled gaze to her. "What did you do?"

Max looked shocked. "I- I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything. Let me see." Max made a grab for the paper, but Angel shook her head and started to crumple the paper.

"Hey!" she protested, snatching Angel's arm. While Angel was occupied, I quickly yanked the paper from her and tried to straighten it out.

"No, Iggy!" Angel shouted, jumping up and trying to get hold of the paper. "You can't!"

I dodged her, wincing slightly when she started pummeling me with her small fists. Man, that kid can pack a punch.

"Angel!" Max gasped, pulling her away from me and restraining her. "Read it, Iggy," Max demanded.

I nodded and started to skim the paper. Angel burst into violent tears again, shaking and trembling in Max's arms. I paused from reading.

"Take her and everyone else downstairs, calm Angel down," I whispered to Max.

Max sighed and picked Angel up, motioning for everyone else to follow. They did as told, without any complaints, because they obviously knew something major had occurred.

I sat on the bed, and extended my wings behind me, appreciating the light breeze ruffling my feathers. Wait a minute. That meant the window was open. I folded the note and headed towards the window.

The first thing I noticed was the dark stains covering the sill. Blood. My stomach felt queasy. Oh, god, please don't let Fang be hanging down the side of the house. Or even worse, don't let him be pinned to the window, dead from blood loss.

I swallowed my fear and peered over the edge of the window. There was no body. I felt relief wash through me. Fang hadn't killed himself, at least not this way. I realized he wouldn't have done it in the open anyway, because he wouldn't want to risk the younger kids finding his body. So he could still be dead.

I gulped and was about to shut the window, when a flash of black caught my eye. A single midnight black feather was drifting in the breeze. I deftly reached out and snatched it, clutching it in my hand.

I shuddered and closed the window, making sure to lock it. My hand was shaking so hard, I could barely open my hand to examine the feather. It was Fang's alright. The edges were tattered and frayed, and the tip was broken off. But the dark pattern was still visible, the color matching his eyes almost perfectly.

His feather was damaged, and a single feather cannot be hurt, it has to be at least half or so of the wing. Which meant Fang was injured. Or, his wing was anyway. But he could have still been able to fly, unless he was captured. I blocked the thought from my mind. I didn't even want to consider that choice.

I took a deep breath. What was this piece of paper Angel had? It was time to find out. I slowly unfolded the paper.

It was a picture, murky but still fairly clear. My blood turned to ice. The picture was our pretend father, kind scientist, and presumed dead, friend Jeb Batchelder. He had disappeared about a year ago, yet this picture seemed fairly recent. It was dated today.

And scrawled onto the picture, in dark red ink, were words Fang wrote himself. I was surprised he could write, though the letters and words were messy and scattered. They almost caused me to cry just like Angel.

Max, and Flock; I have left. Jeb is alive, he sent me his picture. He wants me to come to the School again. He wrote on the back; I can fix your eyes. I know it is hard to take care of a blind person like me, but I'm tired of being treated like a child. When my eyes are fixed, I can be treated my age, and I can be useful. Please don't look for me. I will try to come back, but if I don't, leave me. I'm not worth it. ~Fang

I bit my lip. Of course Fang was worth it! I flipped the picture over. In neat, large cursive, the words took up almost the entire back side. Fang, Return to the school to fix your eyes. I will be waiting.

I frowned. This didn't make sense! Fang was blind; he couldn't have known that was Jeb's picture, or what was written on the back, unless someone told him. And Fang knows better then any of us the consequences of being at the School, so he wouldn't go back there!

"Iggy?" Max yelled. "Are you okay? Do you need us to come up?"

I gave a small smile. It was nice of her to be worried for me. I faintly heard Angel's soft voice. "He's okay, Max; he will come down in a minute."

I stood up and headed down the steps. Max was waiting for me. "You have to see this," I demanded, tossing her the picture and feather.

She caught it, and glanced at the feather. I could tell she was thinking the same thoughts as me. She stared at the picture, and her eyes bugged out.

Angel looked tearful again, and Nudge and Gazzy, reading over Max's shoulder, looked scared. "It's not real," Max spat, flinging the items onto the kitchen table.

"What?" Angel whimpered.

"Someone obviously wrote this, and meant us to find it. So, they've either captured Fang and expect us to come after him, leading us into a trap, or captured Fang and wrote this, hoping we will believe it and not come after him. Either way, Fang is captured, and we're going to get him back!"

I nodded. "I think it's the School, possibly even… Jeb."

The younger kids flinched at the name, and Max looked mournful.

"You're right, Iggy, Jeb left us, and we all thought he died. But he obviously didn't, and he could be working for the School now. Actually, he probably is, which means we shouldn't trust him," Max declared firmly.

It hurt me to hear those words, and I'm sure it hurt Max to say them. She was strong though, we all were. We would get over it.

"Let's go get Fang," Max ordered. "U and A."

I nodded. "Gazzy, pack the, uh, supplies," I whispered. Gazzy grinned, he knew what I meant.

"Which ones? The heavy ones?"

"Take them all, we'll probably need them," I muttered.

Max gestured to Angel and Nudge. "Angel, pack an extra pair of clothes for each of us, including Fang. Nudge, pack food that doesn't rot easy, like chips."

Max turned towards me. "Iggy, you pack matches, knives, and our windbreakers."

"Gazzy, you pack-"

"Where's Gazzy?"

I shrugged.

Max frowned. "Fine, I'll get the cash, and anything else I forgot."

Gazzy slipped back to our group. "I got them," he whispered.

I nodded, and grinned. "Perfect, we are ready," I announced.

Max smiled. "Time for operation rescue Fang."


	7. No Wings, No Life, No Escape

**Authors Note: Okay another chapter up! I am deleting or discontinuing my other story, I don't like it anymore. And remember, I love CC, it helps me improve! Thanks again, my reviewers, you guys rock! Disclaimer: I'm not JP, and only he owns you know what**

Twisted Hope

Chapter 7: No Wings, No Life, No Escape

Fang PoV

I pressed my hand to the window, feeling the cold glass seep onto my palm. Outside, I could hear Iggy and Max laughing, probably smiling and flying around.

Iggy probably asked Max out, and she probably agreed, after considering. Then they flew around, and Iggy probably joked, and soon Max would make him make dinner for the kids. God, they were so predictable.

I knew they didn't see me listening to them, or 'watching' as they would carelessly say. I turned away, and sat on my bed.

My wings spread apart, and I sighed. Absentmindedly, I plucked one of my feathers. I stroked it, wondering what color it was. I knew it was black, like my eyes, but not as pale and… distant.

Sure, it was black, but there are different shades of black. Light, dark, spotted, streaked, my wings cold vary greatly. And only someone with vision could know what color it really was.

For all I know, it could look exactly like what I always see, a blank field of nothing. A dark, featureless, never ending flat surface of sightlessness.

I clutched the feather tightly, and fell back onto the bed, staring at where I thought the ceiling would be.

I began to shred my feather. It was just one feather, and it made me feel better to know that, despite my blindness, I could still destroy things. Even if those things were lightweight, weak feathers.

I broke the tip off, and tore the edges. It just made me feel worse. I couldn't take down a real Eraser, and the only thing I could kill was a giant evil feather. I was completely useless.

I crumpled it into my hand, and closed my eyes. It didn't matter to me whether they were open or closed, but if one of the Flock came in, they would think I was asleep.

I closed my eyes tighter and pretended to snore softly when I heard tapping on the window. Was that Max, or Iggy, wanting me to come outside? Well too bad, I was sleeping.

The tapping became more persistent. I grumbled in annoyance and sat up.

Obviously it was Max, she would probably be the one to tap like that, if Iggy saw me sleeping he would leave and Angel, Gazzy, or Nudge wouldn't fly, they would come in through my door.

I better go see what she wanted before she broke my window.

"What do you want?" I muttered, reluctantly opening my window and sliding my wings out.

Someone gave a low chuckle. My blood froze and my heart skipped a beat. No member of the Flock, except for Gazzy, could sound like that.

"G-Gazzy?" I stammered hopefully. "Not funny."

Another voice, coming from behind me, cackled. "Well, well, a defenseless birdie. Looks like you flew too far from the nest."

I snarled and spun around to kick the Eraser, but the one from behind hoisted himself over the sill and tugged on my wings. I gave a small cry of pain, and lashed out to hit him.

I missed, and the Eraser lightly clawed my arm. I felt warm blood trickle down onto my shirt. I ripped my wings free, and heard a sickening snap. My wing hung down my side, broken.

"Remember, we have to do this as silent as possible," one Eraser reminded the other.

I growled and tried to ignore the pain. I brushed my fingers against something soft, like fabric, and without thinking twice I punched it. I heard someone moan softly, and then a thump.

I tried to smirk but ended up grimacing. I shifted towards the sound and noticed it seemed to have come from the floor. I stomped, and a satisfying crunch followed.

"Stupid freak," the remaining Eraser panted.

I backed away when something touched my arm, and I stumbled over the fallen Eraser. He still hadn't recovered from my painful kick.

The Eraser snorted and kicked my legs. I tripped and my head hit the hard metal base of my bed. I felt dizzy, and my thoughts were foggy.

"It's done, let's place the evidence." I heard one mumble. I felt something scrape against my arm, and a strange sucking sound.

"Squirt it on the window, the others will think it got hurt while flying."

"Take the feather, too, and put it there also. Then leave the window open, and of course put the picture on the bed."

I closed my eyes, and mustered up the rest of my strength. Angel should be close by.

"_Angel, get Max!"_ I paused.

But technically this was Max's fault, because she would never listen or care about me. Or was it Iggy's? Iggy was the one who asked Max out randomly, but Max agreed. I was confused now.

"_Never mind, this is all Max's fault! Get Iggy,"_ I shouted mentally.

But it was Iggy who liked Max. But that doesn't mean Max had to like him back.

"_It's Max, all Max's fault. Max did this. Angel, I think I'm going back to the School!"_

I struggled with the swirling images dancing in my head. I only ever saw things when I was dreaming, or about to fall unconscious.

"Jeb will reward us well." An Eraser murmured.

"_Jeb's back? Jeb came back! He's after me, and he always loved Max best… Maybe this really is Max's fault."_

I moaned, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the swirling images of Max, Iggy, and Jeb. Of course, the pictures were of them at the School, when we were all young. I didn't really know what they looked like now.

I didn't even notice the sack I was stuffed in, or the helicopter flying me far, far away.

I groaned. My head was pounding, and my wing felt like it was on fire. I heard the humming of machinery, and voices coming from another room. I kept my eyes closed, that way my kidnappers would think I was still unconscious.

Footsteps thundered close to my head. "Is this the disabled one?" a voice asked.

"Yes, he will never reach to the heights the leader will set, and even the youngest one will excel him in strength," another voice answered.

I recognized the slightly snobbish, intelligent tone. These were whitecoats.

"Such a pity, I was really depending on this one. He had so much potential, once I even believed him to be stronger then the leader. Such a shame, all of it wasted. The pale one had little potential; I wish it had been chosen instead. But no changing the outcome now, this one is definitely useless. It is still unconscious," the first voice replied.

"Now now, have faith. This Avian is stronger then you could imagine, and it's true I programmed the other one to cope with defect, but I will transfer that ability to this one soon. Fang is not useless yet, and I intend it to stay that way," a familiar voice murmured.

I knew that voice. He was the one who cared for us, the one who saved us and taught us so much. Without him, we would still be at the School. He was supposed to be dead, and supposed to be a traitor. But he was only a traitor to us. This was 'kind' whitecoat Jeb Batchelder.

"Fang, I know you are awake, wake up now," he coaxed me.

I stretched and blinked my eyes, my feathers ruffling.

"Fang, I know you are blind, so this must be very disorientating and confusing to you right now."

No, really?

"But you should know you are back at the School."

Oh, I thought I was at the circus.

"And you are here because Max decided you were worthless, and turned you in her self. She traded the Flock's safety for your capture."

Hmm, that was news to me. If Max showed up at the school, they would capture her and kill me, not thinking twice about it. Liars. Time to have a little fun.

"Wait, could someone turn the lights on? I can't see, it's very dark in here. When am I going back to my cage? My family must be very worried about me."

Jeb gasped, and another whitecoat stood up and I heard strange beeping noises. "Sir, there is nothing visibly wrong with the memory."

Jeb tapped his fingers on the table I was sitting on.

"Fang, what's the last thing you remember?"

I snorted. Idiots, did they really think I lost some of my memory? I paused. Oh, this would be really fun.

"Fang? Fang's back in his cage. My name is Iggy."

More frantic button pressing. "Sir, the subject seems to be suffering from shock. Perhaps he believes he is um, Iggy, because that one was supposed to be tested on?"

Jeb sighed. "Great, this complicates things."

"Uh, Iggy, what is the last thing you remember?

Uh oh. I would have to choose words carefully. "Last I recall we were stretching our wings in the courtyard after Nudge had been tested on. She got her wings clawed by Erasers and wrapped in gauze."

Jeb sighed again. "How old are you?"

I struggled to remember what age I was when that happened. "Eight."

"Is Fang blind?"

I smirked. An easy question. "Yeah, it happened when we were younger."

"What color is your hair?"

I froze. I tried to picture Iggy; he had light colored hair, with a bit of red. I think he called it strawberry blond.

"It's strawberry blond."

Jeb huffed in annoyance. He turned around. "He really believes he is Iggy, not Fang."

I bit my lip. It was so hard not to crack up laughing.

"Iggy, what color are Angel's wings?"

I swallowed nervously. Angel was still young when I was blinded, and her wings were so small and not yet formed all the way. They could be any color. I tried to avoid the question.

"Why are you asking me these stupid questions? What, can I not see colors? Of course I know what color her wings are. Can I go back to my cage now?"

Jeb muttered something about our infamous witty sarcasm. "You are not Iggy, you are Fang. You are blind. The Flock escaped from the school when I broke you out. You are not eight, you are fourteen, and your hair is black, just like your wings. We recently recaptured you, after Max turned you in for being useless."

So they were still going along with that lie. Well, I'll still go with mine.

"You're crazy, my name is Iggy. I am not blind, I am eight years old and live at the School, my hair is strawberry blond, and Fang is my brother."

I heard a smack. Jeb must have slapped his forehead. Good, I made him mad. "Fang, you're in shock."

Shock from what? These whitecoats were all nut jobs.

"Iggy is home at the E house, safe and sound with Max.

"I'm right here and Max is in her cage waiting for me."

"You are fourteen, how can an eight year old be that tall?"

"I am eight because we bird kids are tall and skinny."

"Not that tall."

"Yes, we are. We eat a lot too. We can't fly, though."

"You can fly, how do you think you escaped?"

"I didn't escape, I'm at the School, and so is the rest of my family."

Jeb sighed. "We have to delete his memories now and replace them with our back up of Fang's. We cannot have two of Iggy; we only need a clone of the leader right now. Besides, even if we did need a clone Iggy, having him as an eight year old would be useless."

I gulped. Looks like I took this a little bit too far.

"Wait, I remember something about an operation… and me becoming blind?"

Jeb looked in my direction. "Yes," he encouraged. "Yes, because you were Fang."

"Oh, right, I am Fang. Silly me."

Jeb growled. "Playing mind games with us is not in your best interest."

I ignored him. I had talked enough already, I was done with them.

"Take him to his cage, he was joking. He really is Fang," Jeb muttered angrily.

He snarled and pulled me off the table. I glared at him. "As for you, if you want to live any longer, I suggest you cooperate."

I shrugged. What could he possibly do to me before I could escape? Besides, I'm sure Max was on her way.

Jeb chuckled. "Fang, being blind is not the worst torture we can give you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think Max would want you when you can't escape? She already has to drag you everywhere, you can't even fight well. And that is with wings. She will leave you behind when you don't have them, because she has Iggy. She won't care that you're gone, won't care about you, because she loves Iggy. Not you. Enjoy your wings, because without them, you have no chance of survival. But why would you want to live anyway? You have nothing to return to."

I felt my throat tighten.

"You were right when you said I loved Max only. I do. She is meant to save the world, with her flock behind her. I love her and her Flock, which you are not and never have been a part of. Max doesn't need you, and you're just a burden anyway. How could you save the world? Being blind? It was never meant to be. You are an accident, and the Flock will be glad we got rid of thee mistake slowing them down."

I slowly walked away from him, into my cage. Those words were meant to tear me down, weaken me, and make me vulnerable. And they did the trick.

I wiped the single tear falling down my cheek. He was right. I felt like I really did have nothing to return to. What was the difference, being here or free? Either way I was forever trapped in my own cage, my own personal hell of darkness.


	8. Rest Stop

**Authors Note: I posted this as quickly as possible, because school is starting up for me again! :( So updates will not be as frequent, sorry. Thanks to all reviews and anyone reading and enjoying my story! Disclaimer: I thought you could figure it out by now… I DO NOT OWN! Clear enough for ya? **

Twisted Hope

Chapter 8: Rest Stop

Max PoV

We started flying as soon as possible. I hoped I had everything, because we couldn't go back. I was planning on heading towards somewhere near New York, or California, because Jeb had mentioned those places before he left. Left not died. I was still pretty mad about him ditching us for the School.

"Max? If Fang didn't write that, then the people writing that must have been watching us for a very long time. Because they wrote it pretty accurately, and if not for Fang being blind, he could have written it, right? That means we were being watched, all this time at the E house," Angel decided.

I gasped. It made sense, and I felt dumb for not realizing it sooner. If we were under surveillance it meant the School now knew of our plans to rescue Fang! So they would be ready for us.

"Iggy?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, I heard what Angel said. They're going to be ready for us. It's a definite trap."

"I know. Let's not worry the younger kids, and act like nothing happened," I concluded.

Iggy shook his head. "They have to be prepared for the worst, and if the worst is that we are all going to get recaptured, they deserve to know."

I shrugged. "We might be wrong."

"Angel's not usually wrong," Iggy mumbled.

I swallowed. He was right; the younger ones deserved the truth. I turned around, to find Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel watching us.

"We know, okay? We might get killed, captured, whatever. And we're willing to risk it all for Fang," Gazzy declared.

I smiled. My heart swelled at the courage of them, of all of us. We weren't scared, or weak, we were strong. And as long as I was alive, none of us would stay in a cage for long.

After five straight hours, I could tell they were tired though.

"Max, my wings hurt. Can we take a short break and maybe sleep in a huge hotel with room service? And they can bring us lots of good food? Like burgers, and fries, and chocolate shakes, and waffles, and pancakes, and yummy stuff like that? And we could watch TV, and maybe watch it in Spanish or French like some channels got. And we could pop popcorn! And have butter and salt and watch tons of movies! And then, after our wings feel better, we can fly and stretch them a bit. Oh yeah, and then we should probably go rescue Fang, and then we can go back to the hotel and enjoy it some more, with him!" Nudge practically begged me for a hotel.

So, of course, I couldn't resist and I had to agree. I paid for a single room with three queen beds, and room service. I was dangerously low to the no cash zone; I only had about 300 bucks left, which wouldn't last long since we were on the run.

"Yay! This is so awesome!" Gazzy cheered, munching on burgers. "Yep!" Angel agreed, sipping her shake. "You did pick a nice room and hotel," Iggy acknowledged with a smile.

"Omg Max thank you thank you thank you! I love this place; we should sell the E house and live here! Except for the no flying because of other people part. I still love the E house, though. But we get free food, almost. This is amazing, even though Iggy cooks good too. Fang will just have to see this when he comes back! And-"

"Why don't you see what's on TV, and then we can take advantage of the hot showers?" I interrupted.

"Sure, I'll go first," Iggy volunteered, heading for the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm next!" Angel called after him.

I smiled and glanced at Nudge, occupied with the TV.

"Alright, then you can go, Gazzy, then Nudge, and I'll go last. We can't stay up too late, ten is probably good. We have a lot to do tomorrow and I don't want any complaints about needing extra sleep."

Gazzy snorted and Angel giggled when Nudge pretended to fall asleep with her eyes open.

"Now we can draw a mustache on you," he cackled.

"Hey, you better not!" Nudge protested.

I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying my soft pillow and the warm sheets. My wings pressed into the mattress and the tense muscles relaxed. Before I knew it, Iggy was jolting me awake.

"Hey, didn't you want a shower? It's almost nine."

I flicked my eyes open and stretched out of bed. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were sleeping, their hair still slightly damp. The TV was humming on a low volume.

"Sure," I whispered, grabbing my hairbrush and a towel.

Iggy seemed to hesitate, before turning around and stretching out on the other bed. Sometimes, I really wish I had mind reading powers.

I turned on the water, and gently let the droplets splatter onto my feathers and soak them.

I smiled; soaking my hair and watching the water make the blond streaks look darker.

My feathers spread apart and got heavier, while I slowly ran my nails through them to clean the dirt off.

I began to shampoo my hair, then rinsing it with conditioner. I scrubbed my arms and legs, careful to avoid touching any bruises or old cuts I had.

I turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and combing my hair back into place. My hair was still damp, but I was tired and didn't mind making my pillow a little wet.

I slipped my clothes on and shook the water from my wings, tucking them back into my shirt.

I stepped back into the room, looking at the clock. It was 10:30. Geez, talk about wasting water.

Iggy was still awake, watching the TV. He glanced in my direction. "Oh, you're finished? Well then, I'm beat. See you tomorrow; I'll get breakfast from the lobby for us."

I nodded. "Thanks, Ig. I'm going to bed too."

I set the remote on top of the TV, and switched it off. My bed looked so soft and inviting right now.

I yawned, and pulled my blanket up over me, resting my still damp hair on the pillow. I was drifting off to sleep, when a hand gently brushed my hair from my face, and stroked my cheek slowly.

I cracked my eyes open slightly to see a flash of strawberry blond hair move from the corner of my eye, and a hand move off my face. Iggy.

I sighed softly, and couldn't help falling asleep with the barest hint of a smile on my face.


	9. Into the Fire

**Authors Note: Thank you reviewers! :) So, all who enjoy, enjoy! Disclaimer: Nope, nope, and… wait for it… not mine!**

Twisted Hope

Chapter 9: Into the Fire

Fang PoV

I sighed, and glared out from my cage bars. It had been three days. I thought they would at least be worried about me, and on the way.

But Jeb recently let me hear a video clip of them talking, and they seemed to be on vacation, at some sort of hotel. I could tell it wasn't a fake, it sounded exactly like them, and it seemed pretty real. I wasn't giving up hope yet, though, because it still could have been forged. And they could be on the way to rescue me right now. But I had serious doubts.

I wasn't lonely though. Jeb had a son, named Ari. Ari was, I guess you could call it Eraserfied, but he had been human first. He was alright; he didn't try to hurt me like the other Erasers. Sometimes I wondered if the scientists told him to talk to me, because all he ever talked about was why he hated Max so much.

I flinched slightly when a door banged open. I heard heavy, but relaxed, footsteps, and I knew they belonged to Ari. "Fang," Ari growled in his husky voice. I nodded and waited patiently while he unlocked my cage.

I stood up, and Ari guided me along the hallway. "So, are my eyes going to be fixed?" I began.

Ari put a hand on my shoulder and steered me around a corner. "I asked Jeb, he said not right now, but to tell you the truth, I'm probably guessing never."

I tried to hide my disappointment. "Okay, that's fine, I guess."

Ari shrugged, I heard his shoulders shift slightly. "I know, not what you wanted to hear. But hey, we all have problems," he muttered, probably referring to his dad.

I nodded, and frowned when Ari steered me away from our usual route. "Where are we-?"

"Shut up," Ari hissed. "Look, I'm sorry, but I do have a job. I know we kinda talk and stuff, but I still feel loyal to my dad. I have to make him proud. You understand, right?"

"I guess, but where are we going?" I demanded, feeling a bit of fear creep through my veins. I shivered.

"Again, nothing personal, bird, but I have a duty to kill Max, so-" Ari trailed off.

I frowned and continued to follow him. What did wanting to kill Max have to do with me? Max was far away, and not at the School, rescuing me.

"Here, stay here, and again, I'm sorry. Maybe we could have been friends, if you were an Eraser. But, you're not. Max isn't either… but I couldn't imagine you or her without wings… She belongs in the sky."

Wtf? I shook my head and jerked from Ari's grip, but he grabbed my arm again and forcefully propelled me into a small room. I stumbled and fell onto a hard plastic chair.

"Fang, nice to see you've joined us. Thank you, Ari, you may leave," Jeb announced cheerfully.

Ari snarled and left. No one else seemed to be in the room, and I groaned. Great, it was just me and Jeb. Fun.

"Fang, do you need something to eat? Drink? We've got plenty."

I shook my head, and crossed my arms. It was probably drugged or something.

Jeb sighed. "Listen, I believe we've gotten off on the wrong start. So I'd like to start over. I am willing to offer you a deal."

I raised me eyebrows. The evil nut jobs were offering me a deal? What were they smoking?

"Max and the flock have become a growing issue, and need to be terminated. We are willing to offer you a new pair of eyes, or whatever else you desire, if you agree to kill Max and Iggy, the two strongest members so far."

No way. These guys were definitely on something. Like I would really kill my family for new eyes? And then what, be enslaved to the School forever? Yeah, right.

"Not gonna happen," I spat.

"It's a genuine offer," Jeb encouraged. "No loopholes, tricks, or anything. You kill them; you get new eyes, and your freedom, if you want."

"No," I muttered stubbornly. "I'm not going to be manipulated like that."

"You're passing up a great opportunity here. Your pathetic attachments mean nothing. It would be in your best interest to kill them."

"Okay, thanks, too bad. Just take me to them already," I insisted.

"Fang, what life do you have with them, really? You are just a heavy burden, and the flock doesn't want or need you. You might as well kill them, and then continue with your life."

"If I kill them, I won't have a life. Forget it; I'm not going to do it. That's my final answer."

Jeb sighed, shaking his head. "I really thought you could have been useful, but it looks like it was a waste. Unfortunately, we will have to kill you, just like your flock," he murmured.

What? Max was dead? Everyone was gone? This had to be another mind game.

I snarled in rage and stood up, knocking over my plastic chair and picking it up, throwing it at the sound of Jeb's voice. I heard a soft thud, and I paused, hearing Jeb groan. I hope I hit him.

I slowly walked along the wall, letting my fingers trace the cracked cement. I felt a door handle. I tugged on it, but I sighed. It was locked.

I walked back over to Jeb, and I pressed my hands against his face, feeling his glasses. I let my fingers slide down, until I was touching his neck.

I stopped, and felt a chain on his neck. A necklace? I yanked on it, and I heard the chain snap. I pocketed the jewelry. I could probably sell it later, if I needed cash.

My fingers traveled further down his body, until I felt the end of his shirt. I dropped my fingers lower, searching for a pocket. I found his jeans pocket, and I emptied it. I fingered the items, but nothing felt like a key.

I went back up and pressed my hand against his shirt. I searched some more around that area. He must have keys somewhere. I felt another flap of fabric, another pocket. I pulled those items out. One of them banged against my hand, and I felt rough teeth scrape my palm. A key.

I stood up, carefully finding the door again. I pressed my fingers slowly along the handle, until I touched small grooves in the surface. I jammed the key into the keyhole, matching it until it slid smoothly. With a grin, I clicked the lock open, and pushed on the door. It swung open, and I slipped out.

I walked along the wall, trying to remember the way Ari showed me. He usually walked me left, towards Jeb's office, then sometimes near the back doors, where I first escaped with Jeb. But today, Ari took me the opposite way, so I should probably go straight, and into the holding room.

I turned around, and headed to the holding room. I could hear the screech of metal and the pained cries of experiments.

I arrived in the holding room, and I almost ran into a cage. Something hissed at me. I flinched and backed away, running my hands along the wall. I turned left, and then right. I imagined the route Ari would take me, and the door he said always led outside.

I stumbled down steps, and I kept my hands against the wall. I hit something cold, and hard. It felt like a door. I could feel cold air coming from behind it. It could be a freezer, though, and then I would freeze to death if I got shut inside.

It was a risk I would take, though. Better dead then alive, trapped forever in this hellhole. I smacked my hands against a round doorknob. I twisted it, and pushed it open. Cold air blasted my face, yet sunlight warmed my feathers. A freezer didn't have sunlight. I was outside.

I took a small step, and felt joy wash through me. I escaped, even if it was for a brief moment. I lost my joy, though, when a harsh voice snapped, "And where are you going?"

I turned around. I knew the big wolf man was behind me, and it was hopeless for me to escape now.

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was the bathroom," I sneered.

Ari didn't speak. He growled, and shuffled his feet. I shrugged in defeat, and shut the door.

Ari paused, and reached out to grab me. I felt the air brush my face and the door swung open again. Ari had opened the door. "What?" I whispered in shock.

Ari pushed me, casing me to stumble and land outside. I stared up at him, and he snorted.

"I'm giving you a chance. Max never even gave me a chance, never even tried to be my friend. She just thought of me as some snot-nosed little kid, nothing special. But you at least tried, and I'm returning the favor. Of course, I'm still going to capture you again, and eventually kill you and Max, but you can live a bit longer. This is my way of saying thanks, kind of. You have thirty seconds before I close this door and sound the alarm that you're missing. So if I were you, I'd run, or fly, fast."

I nodded. "Thank you, Ari. You're not so bad an Eraser, really."

Ari growled. "Whatever, freak. Just because you can escape now doesn't mean anything. I'm still going to kill you."

I walked away, and judged that I had enough space for my wings. Without hesitating, I snapped my wings out and ran, jumping into the air.

I sucked in a breath, and felt my feathers spread apart, and my muscles respond with the wind. I was free, I was flying. The school was far behind me, my flock ahead. I was free, and I was safe, for now.

Up in the sky, I hesitated. Ari would never get his chance; never get to be free, like I am now. In a way, I felt a bit sorry for him.

A piercing wail started to squeal below me. I swallowed my sympathy. Ari wasn't lying, he sounded the alarm, and I needed to get out of here before the helicopters came.

I closed my eyes, the wind beating my hair back and forth. I flew away, my eyes closed, arms stretched out, and the sunlight glistening off my feathers. The warmth was comforting.

A few miles east, and I landed behind a building. The brickwork was old and crumbling, and there were no voices around.

I slipped my wings into my t-shirt and tried to blend my black feathers into my black shirt. I didn't have a jacket, hopefully no one would notice.

I stepped out from the building, and immediately heard voices coming towards me. "So, Kyle, you say you saw someone over here?" a deep, friendly voice boomed. I assumed it was Kyle's father.

"Yeah, it was a man, and he came from the sky," a little kid responded with excitement.

I groaned. I guess that little kid saw me fly over here, and now his father was going to find me.

"Kyle, I'm getting sick of these fairy tales you tell. There is no such thing as flying people. Birds fly, airplanes fly, bugs fly, people do not fly. This is just like that story you told yesterday about that ghost dog."

"But he flew! I saw it! Look, there's the flying man!" Kyle announced.

I winced. I was hoping the kid wouldn't see me.

I heard heavy footsteps coming in my direction. I quickly brushed my hair into my eyes, because it would seem suspicious if a blind person was all alone.

"Hello, there, sir! I'm Jason Reedan, and this is my son, Kyle. May I ask why you are trespassing on private property?"

I silently cursed. Of course I would land on private property.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was… uh… looking for someone, and I thought they might have visited you recently?"

"Oh, sure! I've had plenty of visitors, what was there name, sonny?"

Might as well play it safe. "Max. Maximum…Ride?"

The man paused. "Actually, yes. Someone named Max did pass through here, with her family."  
I took a step back. "Really? I didn't think they would."

The man shuffled his feet. "Yeah, the girl and her brothers and sisters looked pretty upset, though. The father wanted them to attend some private school around here."

I suddenly felt sick. "What? Describe him."

"Well, let's see. He had glasses, and looked kinda old. He told me his name was Batchelder."

I turned around. "Thank you so much for your help, I don't know them. Wrong Max. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem, son. Drive safe."

I nodded, and broke into a run.

Max was captured. I had just escaped, now I was going back. Max needed me. I felt slightly happy. Max, the flock, they needed me. And I would rescue them. I wasn't useless, after all. School, here I come.


	10. Hatred

**Authors Note: Okay, sorry for the SUPER long wait, but I've finally updated! I have my next chapter ready, so if I get a lot of reviews (good or bad XD) I can update! How does that sound? Constructive criticism appreciated! Disclaimer: I don't own, or else this might have been in the books**

Twisted Hope

Chapter 10: Hatred

Iggy PoV

It was dark. I couldn't see anything, and I briefly wondered if Fang felt like this all the time. But it was worse for him. He could never be free, I might be free.

"Iggy?" a soft voice moaned. I reached out between cold metal bars and stroked Angel's face, brushing away her tears.

"It'll be okay, honey. Max and the others escaped. We will escape soon, too. Max is going to rescue us," I murmured.

Angel shrugged, her feathers smacking against the cramped cage roof. "I know, but they could hurt us first, or worse."

I bit my lip. There was no definite promise that they wouldn't, and Angel knew it. She could read minds, after all.

Angel shuffled around, and I saw a crack of light seep through the door. A tall, large figure entered, scraping his claws on the door. An Eraser.

"Yeah, you come here, and get ready to fight. You know who it is. Make it convincing, though," a husky voice growled. I briefly glanced at Angel.

"No, I'm being blocked, it's all blank," she whispered.

A crash echoed from the corner opposite my cage, and I strained my eyes to see.

"Dammit," the husky voice snarled. "I told you not to make a sound. Hey, don't speak, fool! Come on, you're going to have to use those things to hide your face."

I sighed, uninterested. I looked down, fiddling with a scab across my palm. I pressed my hand against the bars, curling my fingers around the metal.

Angel gasped, and I lifted my gaze just in time to see a flash of blonde hair, which was soon covered by tawny wings trying to disguise the face. The wings quickly lowered, as soon as the person was turned away from us. The hybrid and Eraser quickly headed out the door, as it was slammed shut.

"Max?" Angel started trembling.

"No, no, it wasn't, Max escaped, remember? If it was Max, she would have talked to us or something," I reassured her.

Angel gulped, swallowing deep, shuddering breaths.

"And Max wouldn't have gone so calmly, either. There are plenty of hybrids who could have blonde hair. And we can't be the only human-bird hybrids. White and brown wings are common, too. We both have white wings, although mine are a bit darker. And Nudge's wings are sorta brown colored," I continued.

Angel exhaled slowly. "I have a really bad feeling about this," she admitted.

I gave a weak smile. "Since when does this place give us a good feeling?"

Angel tried to smile, but ended up grimacing. "Sorry, I'm just hungry," she whispered.

I nodded in understanding. "Here," I murmured, tossing her my stale bread and cold rice.

There was also some bird seed, probably meant as a sick joke, but I threw it out of my cage, watching it scatter, the dirty plastic bowl clattering against the wall.

Angel giggled, glancing at me. "We're mostly human; I thought the whitecoats knew about our diet. Obviously they're as stupid as the Erasers!"

I nodded and grinned as well. It was a lame attempt at humor, but nothing was really funny about our situation. Of course, always make the best of things.

It was pathetic to watch the other starving mutants scramble for the seed, extending claws or fins or even tails, trying to get the source of food.

That just made me snort even more, although it was cruel. But it was sort of funny, because we were always treated a little better then other mutants, probably because whitecoats wanted us to survive.

Angel frowned.

"What?"

"Maybe we're more human then we realize. Plenty of regular people waste birdseed, dumping it in their yards, where it sometimes doesn't get eaten. Or they pour it in birdhouses. You just gave away birdseed to them, but what if we get to be like them? So hungry we'd eat anything? But we never have been completely without food. I wonder how many other things we waste?"

"What? Like these amazingly cramped cages I love? I take them for granted," I muttered sarcastically. "Besides, we don't waste things. Max doesn't even let me replace my bomb supplies. I have to go and find my own."

"No, I'm being serious. Once we get out of here, I'm going to really consider it, and try not to waste a lot of things."

"Okay. Once I get out of here, I'm going to really consider kicking serious butt, and try and waste these whitecoats."

Angel rolled her eyes, smiling softly at me. "Trust me; Max will beat you to it."

A door creaked open, and a whitecoat, followed by two Erasers, entered. "Great," I moaned.

Angel shook her head, motioning for me to stay silent. I nodded, shifting my shoulders as my wings tensed. I glared out my cage bars as the whitecoat appeared over me.

"Unlock it," she demanded, her blue eyes focusing on my wings. "And we expect no trouble," she sneered, tossing wavy blonde locks over her shoulder.

My cage was unlocked, and I scrambled out, stretching my arms and legs. "Hurry up," the whitecoat snapped.

I shrugged. "Whatever," I muttered.

I barely glimpsed the huge claws coming towards my face, until I felt a flash of stinging pain.

"That question did not require a response," the whitecoat huffed.

I kept my mouth shut, my hands protectively hovering over the raw wounds down my cheek. Blood trickled down my face, hitting my lips. It was warm, but I preferred water to soothe the dry cracks and splits my lips formed.

"_Iggy, be careful."_

I was officially insane now. There were voices in my head, talking to me. _"No, Iggy, it's me. Angel. I think I have a new power!" _That's all I need; a mutant six year old in my head.

"Get moving!" the Eraser growled, shoving me forward. I stumbled, but leaped forward, using my wings to balance me. I quickly walked towards the door.

"_Iggy, don't trust your eyes! They are going to-"_ The door slammed shut behind me. Angel's voice was lost. I guess her power wasn't that strong yet.

She tried again. _"Iggy, they are trying to make you-"_ I turned a corner. Again, her voice faded.

"_I can't really hear you. But listen. The whitecoats set this arena up, where Erasers train, but instead of Erasers, another-"_ her voice was cut off again, and but it was so faint I could hardly hear her anyway.

"_Angel?"_ I murmured. I didn't hear a response, so I assumed I was too far away now.

I trained my ears on the sounds ahead of me, I distinctly heard cheering, and I smelled the sharp tang of blood. A lot of blood.

The whitecoat steered me around another corner.

I gasped. Angel was right. There was a huge arena, with high, sloping walls. Sitting above it sat an audience of Erasers and whitecoats.

Below it, the walls were splattered with blood, and the floor was scoffed and dirty. One wall had large, jagged claw marks, and below the claw marks, a large hole cut into the wall.

The hole had stinking, rotting bodies of dead mutants or Erasers. This arena was a fight to the death, and only one mutant would make it out alive.

I was on top, with the Erasers and whitecoats who were enjoying the fights.

"Show me the enemy," I growled, flaring my wings. I could take down at least five Erasers, if not more.

"Oh, you won't be fighting. At least not yet. For now, you will be watching," a chubby whitecoat chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes and slowly slid down to sit on the wooden bench seats. I was still extremely tense, I was expecting something to jump out and grab me.

I focused my raptor vision on the arena below. I guess it could be fun watching Erasers kill each other. But if it was supposed to be fun, why was I here?

Doors were sliding open, and out of the doors came a girl. Her dirty blond hair was knotted and uneven. Her angry brown eyes glared around, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Her tawny wings drooped behind her, shredded and mangled. She was injured already, and the fight hadn't even started yet!

"Max!" I shrieked, leaping up. Two large Erasers shoved me back down.

"You're watching, for now," they snarled. I writhed and twisted, trying to escape, but they held me down, fastening hand cuffs to my wrists and pulling my arms behind the bench.

"Max," I whispered, dazed. She wasn't supposed to be here. She escaped!

Max's head snapped up to the spectators. Her eyes locked with mine. Her mouth opened, forming my name.

Suddenly, a dark blur knocked her to the ground. She choked back a sob as she was punched, again and again, by whirling fists.

I heard the angry shouts of her attacker, the painful impact its body made against hers.

Max lashed out, enough to knock the mutant off of her. She leaped into the air, her damaged wings barely holding her.

I relaxed slightly. Max would be safe in the air.

My mouth hung open in shock when the enemy launched into the air as well, its wings healthier and stronger then hers. It quickly caught her, flipping her upside down and repeatedly punching her gut.

The whitecoats and Erasers cheered, I could easily see what side they were taking. Was this some sort of new Eraser?

Max clawed her way free again, dive-bombing towards the ground. Wait, she wasn't, she was falling. Her wings had failed her. She smacked against the ground, looking dazed, but alive. Her arm flexed weakly, and her leg was hanging loosely in the air, probably broken.

She flipped over, giving a cry of agony, but was face up, staring in fear at the black blur heading straight for her.

She rolled away, but not fast enough. The enemy was on her in seconds, and I heard every sob, every scream being released from her lips. Usually Max doesn't scream in a fight.

The enemy stood, leaping off her. It crouched down, stirring up dust that covered its face and body. It looked vaguely human, but you could never be sure.

Max coughed, splattering blood onto the ground. I swear I could see a small smile on the attacker's face. It raced towards Max, fists extended. It was stirring up so much dust I couldn't see it very well.

Max inhaled sharply, raising her hands to protect her face. The thing grabbed her wrists, yanking them down to her sides. It raised a foot, slamming it against her chest, knocking the air out of her.

"Max!" I shrieked, pulling at my restraints. "Run!"

As soon as my voice echoed across the silent arena, the attacker's head shot up.

His black eyes glanced up, and he slowly raised midnight black wings. He stopped moving, keeping one foot pinned against Max's chest. His long, shaggy black hair hung in his face. He didn't brush it out of his face. It didn't matter. He was blind.

"Fang," I murmured. I felt a lump form in my throat. Fang was the attacker; Fang was hurting and killing Max. Fang was the enemy; Fang was doing this without even looking sympathetic or sorry. It was pathetic to think I ever thought of him as my brother. Fang was a monster.

**Review or the Flock hates Fang forever and Max dies! Ha-ha I'm mean, I know. :D**


	11. Regret

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, it's been a nice break hasn't it? Well, I've been very sick and haven't felt like updating, been too focused on getting better and getting out of the hospital. I'm just glad I'm back and healthy, everyone please enjoy! And I hope this is up to everyone's standards… Disclaimer: My birthday already passed, and I didn't get ownership of MR yet! There is always next year…**

Twisted Hope

Chapter 11: Regret

Fang PoV

I glanced up; I could feel my hair brushing against my face. Did I just hear Iggy's voice? That was impossible, Iggy wasn't here, and I could have sworn he was in his cage.

I called out for him, and I got no reply. I was probably just imagining things, or the scent of blood was making me hallucinate. I could feel its warmth trickling down my arm, where that stupid girl had clawed me.

I could be dizzy from blood loss, but I didn't think I lost too much blood. I shook my head. Focus. You have a job to do.

I pressed my foot into the body below me. I heard the girl gasp, and her feathers rustled slightly.

"Fang, you're hurting me," she protested, curling a hand around my leg. "Please stop, it's me, Max!" the girl begged.

I bit my lip, and inhaled sharply. "Liar, what new trick are you trying to pull?"

The girl groaned, and her hand slithered down from my leg. I hope she was unconscious, and then it would be easy to dispose of her.

I bent down, and pressed my hand against her neck. I felt nothing, not even the slight pulsing of breath. Good.

I was just about to signal to the Erasers she was dead, when something crashed into be from above.

I felt strong, wiry arms grab my neck, pushing me away from the body. I grunted in surprise, and heard my attacker's wings snap out.

I kicked upwards, and felt my foot connect with something soft. It crunched, and I was released onto the ground.

"Dammit Fang, that was my nose!" Iggy protested.

Iggy? I immediately stood up, and tried to smile. I couldn't, and ended up grimacing.

"Iggy? You're here? I can't believe it!" I murmured.

Iggy shrugged, and kneeled onto the ground. He muttered darkly and stood up.

"She's dead. You killed her," Iggy accused.

I shook my head, raising my hands in submission. "It's not what you think."

"Then explain."

I bit my lip, and tried to think. My head was swirling with images, and I felt dizzy. I opened my mouth; my lips were so dry they cracked open, causing blood to spill from my mouth instead of words.

I struggled for air, trying to call out to Iggy for help. Everything seemed dark, and sinister. I couldn't hear, and I reached my fingers out, desperately trying to find something, anything. I brushed only air.

Where was I? My knees were cold; I was kneeling on the ground. Were those my ragged breaths, coming from my body?

I faintly heard Iggy's voice. Something was touching me; it felt like ice cold needles cutting into my flesh. But they moved. I thought it was Iggy, I couldn't be sure.

I felt sick, and my stomach churned. My hands pressed into the floor, but I couldn't feel the dirt beneath my hand.

I was sinking, and soon my eyes fluttered closed. My breathing slowed, my heart pumped slowly, and finally stopped. It hurt for a second, and the silence was deafening. Eventually air stopped coming into my lungs, and that came as a slight surprise.

If I was dying, I couldn't believe I was conscious this long. Unless this was a dream… I coughed, but no air came back down my throat. Blood dripped onto my arm, but my heart didn't seem to be beating.

It must be a trick. I slipped down into unconsciousness, images starting to blur together, fuzzy faces, and my old memories of sight, coming to life.

_Max came into the room, Angel behind her. It was a room I didn't recognize, blank and featureless, with only one door and no furniture. _

_I recognized Angel's face immediately, the soft curls that were often described to me, the sky blue eyes, and pearl white wings. And Max, it was like she never changed. With her blond hair, streaked with a bit of red and brown, her tawny wings stretched behind her, and her friendly, warm brown eyes._

"_Hi, Max, Angel," I grinned, instantly recognizing them. _

"_Fang!" Angel replied, smiling as well. Max nodded, but she wasn't smiling._

"_You can see us again." _

_I put my hand out in front of me, examining it. I looked up into Max's emotionless face. "Yes, aren't you happy for me?" _

_Max shook her head. "You were meant to lose your sight, it was on purpose," she explained. _

_I bit my lip, glancing down. Angel was nodding, she had stopped smiling also. She agreed with Max. _

"_But it was an accident, right?"_

_Angel sighed. "I don't know, but obviously you are blind, so why do you want to change that? We are used to you not seeing us, and maybe change isn't for the better." _

_She sounded angry. She looked angry, and so did Max, her eyebrows scrunched together as if she were concentrating._

"_Leave us alone," Angel sneered, knocking me to the floor. My vision faded to black, and my head started throbbing._

_My eyes fluttered open again, and this time I was in the same room, with Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge. Just like before, I recognized them immediately. But this time, I was wary. _

_I nodded and tensed, because I assumed they would be angry, too. They would probably be mad, because I could see again, and they didn't want me to become stronger, better, then them. _

_But Iggy looked, not angry, but upset. His long bangs were dripping into his face, and his mouth was pressed into a firm line. _

_He wasn't looking at me, and his eyes were downcast. I couldn't see them. _

_Gazzy was staring straight ahead, and his blank, featureless eyes were glazed and dim. It was creepy, and it freaked me out a little bit._

_Nudge was silent, and she was kneeling on the ground. Her head was in her hands, and it looked like she was… crying? _

"_Are you guys okay?" I whispered my own voice low and fearful. _

_Iggy glanced up, glaring at me. His eyes weren't on mine though, just a few inches away. Just like Gazzy, they were pale and distant. _

_Nudge sucked in a slow breath, watching me as well. Her eyes had the same blank, glazed stare, dull and distant. _

"_What-what's wrong with your eyes?" _

"_I'm sure you know," Max spat, walking in the room. Her eyes were normal, and they focused on me. I almost sighed in relief, at least Max wasn't acting weird. _

"_It's not fair, Max," Angel whined, slowly moving in front of me. She was gripping Max's hand, like it was her only hold on life. Her eyes were just like the others; pale, distant, and staring with a blank expression at the wall. _

"_I know, sweetie," Max soothed, stroking Angel's hair. "But I can teach you how to survive, and I'll guide you and everyone else around, too."_

_Suddenly, someone walked into the room.  
"Max, look out!" I warned her, just as she spun around with a look of hatred on her face. _

"_Fang, don't tell me what to do! This is all your-" she began, before the whitecoat grabbed her chin._

_He forced her to look at his large, sweaty red face. Her eyes were wide with fear, and all I could do was stand there and watch. _

_Suddenly, the whitecoat pulled out a large, thin pointy needle. I gasped. It all made sense now. The blank stares, the unfocused eyes, the hand holding. My family, my Flock, was blind. _

_I watched silently, frozen from horror and knowing I could do nothing to help Max now. Max held her breath, and glanced at me one last time._

"_Fang," she murmured. The needle plunged into her eyes, first the left, then the right. Two quick, painful jabs. The whitecoat released Max, and she collapsed, clutching her throat._

_Max was blind, too. She slowly stood up, her eyes clutched tightly together. _

_When she opened them, wiping the blood and tears away, they were identical to the Flock. Everyone was the same, everyone except me. _

_By becoming normal, by regaining my sight, I became the freak in my family._

_I turned away, sinking to the floor, my normal eyes, my freaky eyes, staring at total darkness. I wanted to scream, but my mouth wouldn't respond, I could barely breathe. _

_Something deep inside begged me to wake up, but I couldn't awake, not when everything seemed so real, so lifelike. But eventually, nightmares end. Except when nightmares become real life. _


	12. I Understand

**Authors Note: Here's my next chapter! Reviews appreciated. Disclaimer: Not mine**

Twisted Hope

Chapter 12: I Understand

Angel PoV

I hoped Iggy was okay. I could still see the arena in my mind, all the blood and fighting. I tried to warn Iggy about the trap, but I didn't get the message out fast enough. My new power still needed practice; which was what I was doing now.

"What's that?" an Eraser snarled from his position keeping guard.

"_It's your conscious. What you're doing is wrong. You don't_ _have to hurt these experiments, they have feelings. Just because-"_ I couldn't find the name, he was hiding it really well. _"Just because your brother told you this doesn't make it right."_

The Eraser was silent, glancing around in fear. His thoughts kept drifting back to that one word: brother.

I dug a little deeper, trying to decipher the hidden thoughts I couldn't unlock. Maybe opening up some more memories would help.

"_And your brother, you haven't seen him in a year? I know where he is, what they did to him."_ Even though I didn't know, it didn't hurt to try.

The Eraser was shaking now, his eyes were tiny slits, dark with anger and maybe… regret?

His hands were pressed against the wall, propping him up.

I grinned, this was too easy. I traced the slash on my right arm. Serves him right. Besides, what could have happened? It probably wasn't that bad.

I pushed my mind forward, skimming through meaningless thoughts. Suddenly, I pressed my palms against my temple. My head was throbbing, pulsing with heat. And I wasn't reading anymore thoughts.

I stifled my moan and glared at the cage bars. _I have to do this, the Flock needs me strong. _Using every last ounce of strength, I slammed my mind back at the Eraser, determined to get the secrets I wanted.

I was hit by another wave of heat, but I ignored it, pushing my power deeper. My entire body felt warm now, it was starting to hurt as it got hotter and hotter. Still, I wasn't getting any more thoughts.

Taking a slow breath, I clenched my teeth together and struggled to get past the barrier. I couldn't stifle my moan of pain as the heat increased. I would gladly jump into a fire, letting it consume me slowly, instead of this pain. Mental pain always hurt worse then physical pain for me, even when I was young.

I sighed and pulled my powers back inside of me. It felt like I was dragging a dead body, cold and lifeless. I closed my eyes and rested, trying to get past my failure.

I froze suddenly, cracking my eyes open. I was remembering something, or wait, the Eraser was! Maybe I didn't fail, after all…

"_No! Mommy, don't leave us!" a little boy with soft brown eyes and short brown hair begged. He was being dragged by the arm towards a large building with a high fence surrounding it. The School. _

_A woman was standing a few feet away, and I was holding her hand. She was our mother; she was supposed to be taking care of us! But she was letting my brother, David, be dragged away. _

"_Go with David, sweetie," my mother insisted. "My boss wants to see you, and maybe have you live here. Wouldn't that be nice?"_

"_No," I sobbed, clutching her hand tighter. "I saw those other people, locked up, and being hurt. I don't wanna be like them."_

"_I'm sorry, Alex, you have no choice. I tried to keep you protected, but we can't have little boys running around spilling our secrets, can we?" _

"_I promise I won't, I'll be good!" _

"_But you weren't very good when you snuck into the lab and didn't stay in the office."_

_I fell silent, staring at the ground. It was true, I was bad, but I said sorry! That doesn't mean they had to take my brother away. _

"_Is David going to be an animal now?" _

"_No," my mother reassured me. "He'll probably be a mutant- a mixed breed of human and something else. We've been experimenting with wolves recently, trying to create a perfect human-wolf hybrid. We haven't had much success yet, but hopefully we'll succeed."_

_My heart rate increased, I shut my eyes tight for the terrible news. "What about me?" _

"_We were thinking about trying something different with you, if your blood type is correct."_

_I nodded, trying not to be afraid. _

"_Oh, it won't be so bad Alex," my mother told me with a small smile. She pulled out a card, flashing it at the receptionist. Together we walked down the hallway, while my mother transformed from the one I loved into someone I hated. _

"_So," the whitecoat grinned, her eyes sparking with possibility. She was no longer the mother I once loved. _

"_Alex, how do you feel about having wings?" _

I gasped, breathing hard. I had pulled my first memory!

I glanced over at the Eraser. I guess he was the little boy called Alex. I didn't expect a memory to be so vivid, so terrifying, and exactly like I was right there with them. Scary.

I was proud though, I felt stronger now that I knew how to use my powers. Was it really right to listen in on other people's memories, though? I glanced back towards the Eraser; he would gladly kill me if he got the chance. So I suppose it was okay then, if it helped me survive and saved my family.

I shook my head clear, pressing my hands around the cage bars. I needed to find Iggy, and maybe Fang. All sorts of confusing images threatened to break free, but I subdued my powers, focusing on what was right in front of me.

Alex, the Eraser, was moaning in pain on the floor. A small flash of guilt made me turn away, did I really do that?

The door was cracked open, slightly ajar, and there was no light coming through from the other side. I didn't see any other Erasers around, either, which meant they were all busy.

"_She's dead. You killed her." _

My head was throbbing, pulsing. I shut my eyes and leaned against the far corner of my cage. Please make the pain stop, please!

"_It's not what you think."_

"_Then explain." _

My breathing was shallow. Every breath made my ribs ache, and holding my breath caused my head to pound. My wings were limp, the feathers dragging in the dirt.

The voices in my head were screaming at me, and the snippets of conversation I was hearing didn't make sense.

"_I'm the freak now, because I can see."_

"_This is all your-" _

_Your blood will stain my hands, and when you're dead then I'll laugh." _

I pressed my fingers against my temples. Who would say such a horrible thing?

"_The pain you feel is nothing compared to mine." _

Tears stained my cheeks, and I winced as my stomach heaved. God, please don't get sick, then who'll clean it up?

There was no reason why my head was hurting this much, because my powers were already developed and I was used to having other thoughts in my head.

"_I'll kill you, Fang, I really will." _

I choked on my tears; air catching in my throat. Not Fang! Who was thinking these horrible thoughts? It wasn't me, and I was almost positive it wasn't Iggy, because he would never do anything like that.

It was probably another trap; another mind trick to separate us. After all, wasn't Max supposed to save the world, and we were apparently dragging her down and becoming an issue? Most of the whitecoat snobs thought so.

Footsteps jerked me from my thoughts. I cleared my throat and gave a nervous cough.

"Who's there?"

No response. My head stopped throbbing, and I felt a cold chill crawl up my spine. I shivered, and traced my fingers along the newly formed goose bumps up and down my arms.

"I wish Max was here."

"Me, too," Iggy whispered.

My heart jumped in my chest, I felt a jolt of excitement. "Iggy, you're okay! What happened?"

Iggy was sitting cross-legged in the cage next to mine. His wings were tucked tight against his back, and his arms were crossed.

He didn't respond, just tugged at his long hair.

"Angel, I think Fang may be…confused."

I shrugged and nodded, like I understood.

Iggy took a deep breath, sighing. "And it's because of the whitecoats."

I pressed my lips together, and glanced at the ground. "And?"

"And I don't think it can be fixed."

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Okay, I think I know what happened. I read his thoughts, and I'm pretty sure they were his."

Iggy nodded. "So you know?"

I felt tears spring to my eyes, again. "Yes, I understand."

Iggy closed his eyes, leaning back against the cage. "Then you know it wasn't my fault." 


End file.
